Even Though
by musicsavesme23
Summary: Ever since she was very young, Kelsey's life hasn't exactly been easy. She is wary to go to Hogwarts, a place where she doesn't know anyone. But then everything changed when she met the Weasleys, particularly those prankster twins, Fred and George. As she goes through her years both in and out of Hogwarts and meets many new people, will she also fall in love? eventually GeorgeXOC
1. The Big Change

**Hey guys! I know I deleted my other story (A Whole New World) and I wanted to apologize. The story just wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to, and it kind-of just died..**  
><strong>But the good news is I've started this one! And I really like it so far!<strong>

**As you will see, the main character has the same name as the old story, and some things will remain similar while other things will change.**

**So sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope you enjoy my new story!  
><strong>

**P.S.- I suck at summaries...sorry  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sirius<em>!" the brunette woman shouted at her husband.

It was late Halloween night, and Sirius Black was out before Abigail heard a loud pop coming from their room, signaling his return.

"James and Lily are dead!" he shouted, rummaging through his belongings.

His wife's eyes widened. "Sir—

"The Dementors are after me." He interrupted her. "They think I was their secret-keeper. They think I'm a Death Eater." he growled, looking insulted that anyone would think he was such a thing.

So many things were going through Abigail's head. James and Lily dead? Sirius in Azkaban? Where was Harry, James and Lily's son?

"You need to go." he turned around, his grey eyes finally meeting the icy blues of his wife's. "Go. Change your name, do whatever you need to do to keep you and Kelsey safe."

"I'm not doing anything without you!"

"Abby—

"..Momma? Daddy?"

The parents looked down at their daughter. Kelsey rubbed one of her eyes, her parents yelling woke her up from her sleep.

Sirius's face softened and he ran to scoop his daughter up into his arms. He held her tightly, not knowing when or if he'd see her again.

No. He _would_ see her again. He promised himself that much.

"Hey sweetie," his voice was soft. "Did we wake you up?"

"Mhmm." Kelsey said, starting to drift off.

"Well, daddy needs to tell you something very important."

"What?" Kelsey looked up at her father, suddenly more awake than before.

Sirius sighed. How was he supposed to tell his three-year-old daughter that he was leaving?

"Daddy…is going to be leaving for a very long time."

Her face quickly changed from curiosity to sadness.

"No! Daddy don't go!" she clung to her father.

Sirius sighed again, feeling his eyes well up with tears. "Kelsey, I need you to be a strong girl for your mother and me, okay? Daddy wouldn't leave if he didn't have to. Please help take care of Mommy?"

"O-Okay." Kelsey managed to say, her voice cracking.

"One more thing?" Sirius managed to pry his daughter away and place her into her mother's arms. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Your daddy is an innocent man. There are going to be people who tell you otherwise in the future, but they don't know the truth."

"Sirius—

"Abby, Apparate to Beth's house." He interrupted his wife again. "Change your name, do whatever you have to do. If you two get into this mess because of me, I'll never forgive myself."

Abigail placed her daughter on their bed and embraced her husband. He was shocked, but quickly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I love you." He heard her say.

"I love you too. So much." He moved his head to kiss her passionately on the lips.

When they finally leaned back to look at each other, both could honestly say they've never seen the other so scared or upset. Abigail walked and picked up Kelsey before taking out her wand.

"_Accio_ emergency bag." She said, and a light blue tote bag came flying into the room and in her arms. She muttered a few more summoning spells under her breath and placed them in the bag one after another. After she double checked that everything she needed was there, she finally looked back up at Sirius.

They were a couple of feet away from each other. She held out her hand towards him. He reached out and squeezed it, both of them still their arms lengths apart. Kelsey also reached out to her father and he smiled as he took a step so he could also take her smaller hand too.

It hurt him so much that he wouldn't get to see his daughter grow up.

Sirius finally looked back at Abigail and let go of her and Kelsey's hands.

"Figure out what happened to Harry, please." He pleaded, sounding like a last request.

Abigail tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding more like a cough. "You know me better than that, Sirius."

They smiled at each other for a moment. A moment too short.

"One." She started. She was counting up to three, when they would both Apparate from their home.

"T-Two." he continued, a few tears had escaped and his voice gave in.

"Bye Sirius." Abigail whispered.

"Bye Abby."

"Bye daddy." Kelsey said, her face was wet with tears that continued flowing.

Sirius had to steady himself before he could say "Bye Kelsey."

Sirius and Abigail's eyes finally met and they knew it was time.

"Three." They both said.

And with two pops, the Black family was gone, taking two separate paths. None of them knew what the future would bring.


	2. All We Have

_*~Seven Years Later~*  
><em>

Remus Lupin found Kelsey alone in her room packing her things. He leaned on the doorway, having absolutely no idea what his goddaughter was planning.

"Kelsey?"

No answer.

"Kelsey?" he asked a bit louder.

Still no answer. Remus knew that she wasn't ignoring him. She was always lost in her thoughts, even more-so recently. But even if he understood it, it was still a bit irritating.

"Kelsey Andromeda Black."

"Yes?" she yelled, obviously just getting out of a trance.

"May I ask what you're doing?" he asked calmly.

"Packing."

Remus chuckled. "I see. What are you packing for?"

"I'm leaving." she said simply.

"Ah," he walked into her room and sat down on her bed as she continued to pack. "May I ask where you're going?"

"I dunno." she shrugged. "I can't stay here anymore though."

"And why is that?"

Kelsey stopped packing for a moment. She stared down at what happened to be in her hands. It was a stuffed black dog, a toy that her father had given her so many years ago.

"Uncle Moony," she finally began, speaking softly. "You try to hide it, but…you're actually having a hard time living here, aren't you?"

Remus was a bit taken back. "What makes you say that?"

"The other day I heard you talking to that Ministry man." Although Kelsey couldn't see, Remus's eyes widened at the information she wasn't supposed to know.

"You were talking to him about…not being able to pay for the house…so that's why I need to leave."

"Kelsey," he said gently. He got up from where he was sitting and kneeled down in front of her. "You weren't supposed to hear that.." he wasn't sure if he was trying to sound reassuring, but he just sounded more guilty than anything else.

"But that doesn't mean it's not true!"

Remus sighed. It's true, he was struggling with money. Not many people offered jobs to people like him. He didn't want that being her concern, though.

He was Kelsey's godfather. He was supposed to be able to take care of her.

"I can take care of you." he started again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"N-No! You're not eating!" she finally looked up at him. "I can't eat while you don't! And…" she took a few deep breaths. "And what if you're not able to live here anymore because of me…" she looked down again, she started wiping her eyes. "I-I can't let that happen, Uncle Moony."

"Kelsey Andromeda Black." he placed his hand under her chin and gently brought her head back up so his eyes met hers. He moved a strand of her hair that was in her eyes behind her ear. "I just got a new job today. The man is very nice and will allow me to work overtime for a few weeks until I get things settled here.

Let me tell you something, Kels: I love living with you. I haven't had a lot of company for a while, and I enjoy having you here very much." he smiled, wiping the tears from her face. "We've both been through some tough times, so it's best we stick together. What do you say?"

Although Kelsey didn't agree, she wrapped her arms around her godfather's neck. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>And the next chapter is up!<strong>

**I hope these filler chapters aren't too boring..they are kind-of short though **

**ANYWAY I decided that I'd get another chapter up before my last first day of high school starts tomorrow..ughh -_- school**

**We have about two more chapters before Kelsey goes to Hogwarts :D**

**I may combine it into one..since both of them are about as long as this chapter..but we'll see.**

**Thanks for reading! I would love reviews too, to know places where I can improve and such :D**

**Anyway, until next time~**


	3. Kelsey's First Letter

_***~Two Years Later~*  
><strong>-May 26th-_

"Happy Birthday Kelsey!"

Kelsey snapped her head around to see her godfather with a small chocolate cake in his hands.

She cocked her head to the side. "It's my birthday?"

Remus chuckled. "Come on into the kitchen."

She followed him into the kitchen to see plates and forks all set up. Though it was only enough for two, Kelsey smiled up at her godfather.

"You still like chocolate cake, right?" he asked as he cut the first slice, placing it on the plate in front of her.

"Mhmm, sure I do." she said.

They started eating their cake in silence before Remus looked up to find Kelsey looking at her cake with a confused expression.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"How old am I turning again?"

He smiled at her, holding in a laugh. "Eleven. It's your eleventh birthday."

"Oh…" she looked down at her cake and started picking at it with her fork, embarrassed. "I knew that…"

Remus never took his eyes off his goddaughter. He knew the past four years of her life had been very difficult. Her mother, Abigail, had gone missing. He knew it was probably due to her husband; no one has liked the Black family since the incident eight years before. Abby had decided to go back to her maiden name, Scott, however there were still people who knew about her and Sirius's marriage. Abigail and Kelsey had to constantly move from place to place, when people would start to get suspicious. After five years of being on the run, Abigail went missing altogether. Remus had assumed Death Eaters, because he knew that she would never abandon Kelsey. He hoped that she was still alive, he had to believe it for Kelsey's sake, even if the chances of that possibility were slim to none.

It hurt him that he couldn't do anything for Abigail, but he couldn't leave her daughter with no one to take care of her. Abigail would never forgive him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when a brown barn owl flew through the window and landed on the table in front of them. It held a letter from Hogwarts in its claws.

Remus got up to find a treat to give the owl while Kelsey stared at the letter curiously.

_Kelsey Scott _  
><em>The Kitchen<em>  
><em>Treans Hill<em>

It was obvious the letter was for her, but she had never received mail before in her entire life. She hesitantly took the letter, the owl gave her a peck of appreciation. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the official-looking paper.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
><strong><em>of <em>WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY**  
><strong>Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE<strong>  
><strong><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,<br>__Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
><em>_International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Ms. Scott,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
><strong>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<strong>

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**  
><strong><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>**

"Hogwarts?" she asked to herself. "Uncle Moony?"

Remus had just given the owl a mouse that was caught in one of the traps and watched it fly off.

"Yes?"

"Isn't Hogwarts where you went to school?"

Remus smiled at the sudden memories of his friends and the mischief that they would get into. Those were much happier times for him. "Yes, yes it was. Very fine school. You'll like it there."

Kelsey reread the letter to herself before looking to see the needed books required for the year.

"Is this a boarding school?"

"Yes, you stay there all year, but you're able to come home during the holidays."

Though her godfather didn't notice, Kelsey's eyes widened. She would never tell her uncle, but she was scared of going anywhere where she couldn't see him on a daily basis. She was afraid something would happen to him, just like her mum. She knew she didn't have a choice, though. With her not around as often, her godfather would be able to work and eat more without feeling guilty.

As she put the list down and went back to eating her cake, she let out a silent sigh.

Kelsey missed her mum.


	4. One in the Same

It was a few days before Kelsey had to be at platform 9¾ for her first train ride to Hogwarts. It, however, was not her first time using the Floo Powder Network. She used it once a month to visit her Aunt Beth, who also decided she needed to tag along with Remus for Kelsey's first trip to Diagon Alley.

Kelsey's Aunt Beth was a very…well…unique person, as Kelsey would always say. She had blue eyes and golden curls for hair. Beth Ridoran was good friends with Abigail and kept close contact with her after their years spent as Hogwarts. It was only naturally that she was chosen to be Kelsey's godmother when she was born.

And, to Remus, Beth was just the person Kelsey needed while shopping in Diagon Alley. Girl bonding was something Kelsey has been lacking, he knew that very well. Even with the monthly visits, he knew it wasn't enough. The distant look in her eyes, although they were her father's, was the look Abigail would always get when she thought about her problems.

It was rare that Remus would have any one-on-one time with Beth. However, when Kelsey was in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions getting fitted for her robes, it couldn't be helped.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Beth decided to start the conversation.

"Well look at us, Beth."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

He nodded. "Eleven years. A first year at our alma mater. Time, what a tricky thing it is."

She smiled, raising an eyebrow at the werewolf. "You've always had such a way with words, Remus."

He nodded again. The silence grew between them. Remus was keeping an eye on passing families with younger children, knowing those would soon become Kelsey's new classmates.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

After Beth didn't answer, he looked over to see her stroking a piece of her hair. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. She repeated this once more before finally spitting out what she had to say.

"I-I was wondering…"

"Go on." he urged.

"Well, I don't know how you'll take this question."

"We both won't know until you finally ask it, Beth."

She finally sighed before looking towards the entrance of Madam Malkin's to make sure Kelsey wouldn't overhear.

"I'm not trying to sound rude, but…knowing who her father is, I've always been curious about your and Kelsey's relationship."

Remus looked away from her for a moment and shut his eyes. He saw this coming. And, he knew from his experience with Beth that she was a good person. He could trust her.

"When I look at Kelsey…I _do_ see him. But, I see him like he was when we were at Hogwarts. Him and James…they would always look out for me and…well," Remus finally opened his eyes, though they were focused on somewhere very far away.

"I see so much of Abby in her too, which helps. But, when it all comes down to it, Kelsey is neither Sirius nor Abigail. She's Kelsey. She shouldn't have to be put down for something she had no say in, something that wasn't her fault."

Beth was always so fascinated by the way Remus would look at things. But she decided she wasn't going to ask anything else about that subject, at least for now.

"Any news about her? Abby?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

"No, unfortunately. I swear I have the letter they send every few months memorized by now."

Beth raised her eyebrow at him.

"'_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are sorry to inform you that the whereabouts of _Abigail Marie Scott_ are still unknown. We will owl you as soon as we hear otherwise._

_Sincerely,_

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_'."

Beth frowned. She had gone on searches for her missing friend herself, but, like Remus, she also had no idea where to start to look.

No later than that did Kelsey come out of the store with her robes. Remus and Beth quickly wiped the sad look off of their faced and continued shopping. They both needed to be strong for her.

Beth insisted that she would buy an owl for Kelsey so she would be able to send the letters to Remus and her if she wanted or needed to. It took Kelsey a little while to pick out the right bird. She walked down the aisles repetitively and no one bird popped out at her.

Then she saw her: it was a small, gray owl with bright yellow eyes. Except her feathers weren't grey, but a silver. And she seemed to notice Kelsey too.

Beth noticed this right away and went to the counter to pay for the owl, not accepting any sickles from Remus.

"She's a beauty. Have a name for her?" Beth asked Kelsey as they left the shop.

"Aquilla." she smiled down at her bird in her its cage. "It's a constellation, you know. And I think it suits her."

"Definitely." Beth agreed.

Kelsey spent the rest of her day with her godparents shopping in Diagon Alley. And, although she didn't realize it until much later that night, that day she had felt like a part of an actual family. She saw other children during the day walking with their parents, and she felt one-in-the-same with Uncle Moony and Aunt Beth.

Though it certainly didn't replace her father and mother, both of whom she loved and missed dearly. As her day was coming to an end, Kelsey closed her eyes and slept calmly through the night, feeling the warmth of her parent's love for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Two more chapters up!<strong>

**It won't be long now until we meet the Weasley's :D**

**(to be exact it's probably going to be one more chapter, but they'll be here!)**

**Oh, I don't know which magical department deals with missing wizards/witches...so I'm sorry if I got that wrong.  
>Also, Kelsey's owl is an Elf Owl, in case you wanted to know. <strong>

**Please Review! I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

**Until next time~**


	5. Hogwarts Express

When Kelsey was woken up the morning of September 1st by Remus Lupin, her stomach automatically started to turn upside-down and sideways inside of her. She knew the school would be good for her, her godfather said so, but she was still nervous. _Will I get along with the other students?_

_Will I make any friends?_

She had never been around kids her own age before, so she was absolutely clueless when it came to how to even make a conversation with someone.

All of her stuff was packed. Everything she needed for the year, she had. Aquilla was safely in her cage. Still, she did not want to let go of her godfather's hand when it was time for her to get on the Hogwarts Express.

"Alright Kelsey," Remus kneeled down to meet her height, holding onto both of her hands.

"I-I changed my mind, Uncle Moony. I don't wanna go." she looked down at her feet.

"But now all of your professors and classmates are waiting for you." he tried to reason with her.

She looked back up at him and the shine in her eye stroke him like nothing else in the world.

"I'll miss you a lot, Uncle Moony."

He swallowed hard. He was about ready to give in, to take her stuff and just go back to their house. He knew it wasn't right, but how could he argue with her?

They saw a flash come from their right and looked up to see none other than Beth standing there, camera in hand.

"Aunt Beth!" Kelsey ran to hug her godmother.

Beth looked down at Remus, who was silently saying _I owe you_.

"Hey kiddo, ready for Hogwarts?" she asked, eyes finally meeting her goddaughter's.

"No," Kelsey said quietly.

"Come on, you'll have a grand time."

As Beth took the eleven-year-old's hand and led her towards the train, Remus lifted Kelsey's trunk onto the train for her.

"You can use Aquilla to contact us whenever you want." Remus added. "And you can come home during the holidays."

"It's so far away though…" Kelsey looked towards the ground again, very unsure even with her godparents' words.

Remus and Beth looked towards each other before guiding her closer to the red train.

"You'll be back before you know it." Beth smiled. "We'll be here first thing when the holiday train comes in."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Beth and Remus assured in unison.

Kelsey turned to look towards the red train. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this.

"Now come on, stand next to Uncle Moony and give me a smile."

After many pictures were taken, Kelsey knew she couldn't stall anymore. That the train standing a few feet was waiting to welcome her aboard. And she would be there for the ride whether or not she wanted to be.

She turned her back on the train one more time to look at the encouraging smiles of her godparents. Kelsey took one last deep breath of the life she knew before stepping onto the red train that would lead her to a new part of her life.

Remus sighed in relief that his goddaughter actually got on the train, while Beth laughed at him. She put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"She'll be okay, Remus."

He could only nod as they stayed there, in that very spot, waiting for the train to move to say their final goodbyes to Kelsey.

Kelsey maneuvered her way through taller students before she found a nice, empty compartment. As she sat down, she took a look out the window at families still saying their last goodbyes. Her eyes finally landed on her godparents and she waved, but they didn't see her.

Kelsey thought about a lot of things. Her name, for one, would take some getting used to. Remus had gone over her name with her. Though she's a Black through and through, she knew what everyone else thought of her father. It wouldn't be good if everyone knew who she really was.

_Kelsey _Scott_._ She told herself. _I am Kelsey _Scott_._

It wasn't that she was ashamed of being her mother's daughter either, it just wasn't her.

Suddenly, the train door whistled and was starting up, so Kelsey moved back towards the window and tried once more to catch the attention of her godparents. A few students were rushing to get on the train, but Kelsey's eyes were fixed on Remus and Beth. As the train started to move, Beth finally saw her. She got a hold of Remus as they both waved. Kelsey waved back until they were completely out of sight.

It wasn't until then that her heart really started to stutter with nerves.

"Thanks for making us late," a loud, annoyed voice said from outside Kelsey's compartment.

"It's not our fault!" two voices said in unison.

"Guys, shut up." the oldest voice said.

Suddenly, the door opened to Kelsey's compartment, which made her jump.

Four red-headed boys were standing in the doorway.


	6. Meeting the Weasleys

"Do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full." The oldest smiled at the soon-to-be first year.

Kelsey tried to find her voice to answer him, but when that failed she shook her head, red lightly coloring her cheeks.

"Thank you," the oldest smiled. "I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasley. 6th year." he held out her his hand. "And you, love?"

Kelsey hesitantly took his hand. "K-Kelsey Scott." she said, quietly.

He shook her hand. "Good to meet you, Kelsey. Are you going into your first year?" he asked as the other three redheads got settled. The two older boys sat opposite her, and the two closest to her age—twins, Kelsey soon discovered—sat down next to her.

Kelsey nodded.

"Brilliant, hope you like it. Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor, my whole family has been so far."

"We'll be too!" the twins said in unison.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I guess I should introduce my blokes of brothers. This is Percy," he put his hand on the shoulder of the boy next to him, and he nodded towards Kelsey. "And the two to the right of you are Fred and George."

Kelsey wasn't sure what to say, so she didn't say anything. Suddenly, the door to the compartment opened again; a tall dirty-blonde haired boy now in the doorway smiling at Charlie.

"Charlie! Been looking all over for you!"

"Well you found me, Tim."

"Come on mate, we have a spot open in our compartment."

"Well," Charlie said as he stood up, looking at his brothers. "Looks like I'm being summoned, boys." Kelsey didn't miss the look of relief he was trying to hide on his face. He grabbed his belongings before he turned back towards Kelsey.

"Good to meet you, Kelsey. You ever need help, feel free to come and find me. Well, bye all." Charlie smiled as he followed his friend out of the compartment.

Not even a minute after Charlie left, a young girl with long, curly brown hair was in the doorway looking at Percy.

"Hi Percy." she said.

"Penelope." Percy smiled.

"Um, we have extra room in our compartment. James is there too."

"Brilliant." he stood up, gathering his things as Charlie did, except the look on his face was clear that he was relieved to get away from his family. He looked over at Kelsey. "Good luck this year. Well, goodbye."

And then it was just the twins and Kelsey. She bit her lip, the air in the room suddenly making it hard for her to breathe.

The first thing the twins did was move to the opposite side of the compartment, giving themselves and Kelsey more room. She felt it was quiet for a very long time.

"I'm Fred, by the way." One of the twins finally said.

Kelsey looked up, glancing between the both of them.

"George." the other introduced himself, smiling slightly.

_Okay…so the one on the left is Fred, the right is George._ She tried to spot little differences so she could tell them apart in the future before she realized: would they even talk to each other after they got to Hogwarts?

"Do you have any more family members in the school?" Kelsey asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nope." they said in unison.

"We have an older brother, Bill." Fred said.

"Already left the school though." George continued. "And then there's Ron and Ginny."

"They won't be here for a few more years."

Kelsey nodded slowly. _1.. 2….. 7 children?_ Kelsey blinked a few times, she had never heard of a family so large.

"So, um…" the boys fidgeted.

"Any more of your family in the school?" George asked, making conversation.

Kelsey shook her head. "I'm an only child. My family went here though."

"What houses were they in?" Fred asked.

"Well, my dad was in Gryffindor and my mum was in Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor." They smirked at each other. "That's where we'll be."

"Why do you want to be in Gryffindor?"

They rolled their eyes. "We wouldn't be a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin."

"Not smart," Fred shrugged.

"Not…evil." George shuttered.

"And certainly _not_ a Hufflepuff." They finished in unison like they started.

Kelsey fidgeted, moving to look out the window. What if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? Then she'd really have no friends.

Wait—was she friends with these boys? She barely knew them…

As she watched the scenery pass by, she thought of Uncle Moony. Aunt Beth. Her mother.

The boys had started talking to each other, which Kelsey was thankful for. Her mum was a very touchy subject. She rustled around her bad until she finally found the picture of her and her mother. Kelsey had just turned five back then and she remembered going to her Aunt Beth's to have a mini-party. It was the last picture that was taken of her mother before she disappeared.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

Kelsey blinked as the world slowly faded in around her. How long had she been staring at the picture?

She gave the question some thought. Her dad and her godfather were both in Gryffindor, her mother ended up in Ravenclaw, and her godmother a Hufflepuff. The way Kelsey saw it, she would end up in any of the houses but Slytherin. However, her father's family was all in Slytherin…  
>"…I don't know." she finally answered. "I don't know much about the houses myself, actually. And based on my family history, it's hard to tell."<p>

The twins shrugged. "It would be great if you were in Gryffindor, though."

"Why do you guys keep saying that? Why does it matter so much?" Kelsey was getting to be a bit irritated, though she tried not to show it.

"The people in your house become like…your family." Fred started. "You're always with them.

"'Course you have other classes with other houses," George also said. "but you're still not with them as much as your house."

Kelsey tried to fully take in what Fred and George were saying, but it didn't make any sense to her. They were stating facts about the houses, not why they wanted her to be in Gryffindor.

"I still don't understand why being in Gryffindor is so important."

"Well, that's where we'll be." Fred said.

"And?"

"…well, it'd be nice to have a friend in our house." George looked down, smiling, embarrassed. Fred looked out the window, trying to hide his face as well.

Then everything clicked inside Kelsey's head.

"Oh. So…we're friends?" she questioned herself.

The twins looked up at her and laughed. She moved back in her seat, looking at the floor, herself now the embarrassed one.

"Of course." They said, a smile etched on each of their faces.

"And, for a special offer," George started.

"Presented by yours truly," Fred continued.

"We promise not to prank you,"

"Like we will with the rest of Hogwarts."

"Especially Slytherin." They finished together, a look of excitement and evilness in their eyes.

Kelsey blinked and then let out a giggle. She stopped as soon as it started though.

When was the last time she had laughed?

Fred and George were very confused with the girl who had abruptly laughed, then stopped.

"Were you laughing at us?" George asked.

Kelsey, once again, shook her head back into reality. "Sorry? Oh yeah." She smiled. "I find you guys to be very…interesting." She let out a small giggle again, liking how it felt.

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged.

"I guess that's alright with us." They smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>and the next two chapters are up! wooooooo!<strong>

**sorry for the delay...I have no good excuse... x_x**

**BUT the good news is I should be posting every week now!**

**or...every other week...depending on my schedule and such **

**ANYWAY let me know what you think(: ! and even places where I could improve! I want it all!**

**and perhaps...even if I get just one review..the next chapter will come sooner :3**

**mwahahahahaha xD**

**okay, that's all for now.**

**Until next time~**


	7. The Welcoming Feast

When they were nearly at school, Kelsey excused herself to the bathroom to get changed into her school robes. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she didn't look _too_ different. She wore a white collared shirt, grey sweater, a black skirt and shoes, as well as her black robe. And, most importantly, the black tie around her neck that would change to the house colors of wherever she belonged to when she got sorted.

She looked further up into her eyes, her father's eyes, Remus would always tell her. Not like anyone would notice under the rest of her looks that belonged to her mother. Even though she was her mother's daughter, Kelsey would sometimes wonder how some people could just overlook her eyes…

As she left the bathroom, she knocked heads with someone, making her fall backwards.

"Ow…" she said quietly, rubbing her head.

"Sorry about that, love." a boy's voice said.

When she finally opened her eyes, Kelsey was surprised at the grey eyes staring back at her. Different from her own, somehow lighter. Though she soon focused back at the worried look worn on his face.

"I'm alright." she said, only slightly louder than before.

He got up on his own before holding out his hand and helping her to her feet. This was when Kelsey noticed that he also had new robes; he was a first year, too.

"Cedric Diggory." he confidently introduced himself, shaking Kelsey's hand that he didn't let go of after helping her up.

"Kelsey Scott." she smiled, shyly.

He was different from Fred and George. She had only met a handful of people since she got on the train, but Cedric was certainly not one of the many Weasleys she had met today, and it wasn't because his hair was golden-brown.

The train started slowing down, which made Kelsey aware of how close the school now was.

"Well, see you around." he nodded in her direction as he turned as walked towards his own compartment.

"See you." she said quietly, a bit too late. What was his name again? Edward? No, didn't it start with a C?

Kelsey shook the thought from her mind and went back to her own train compartment. She opened the door to discover that the twins were missing. She was a bit concerned, but shrugged and decided that it didn't matter. After gathering all of her belongings, she looked out the window. She gasped in awe at the sight of the giant castle. It was breathtaking. There were towers that looked like they reached the sky, and so many of them! It looked like a castle out of a muggle fairytale book.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by an explosion outside the corridor; a gross-looking green smoke now occupied the hall.

Two familiar redheads ran in the room quickly, trying to get the least amount of smoke in the room as possible. Even so, Kelsey soon caught a whiff of the disgusting smelling odor and opened the window.

"Yes!" they said, hi-fiving each other.

Kelsey raised her eyebrow at them before remembering what they had said before about pranking.

"If you two get in trouble, I don't know you." she said nervously.

"Relax, love." Fred said.

"No one would believe you did it anyway." George winked.

She knew they were right, even if pranking was somewhere in her blood.

The train finally came to a stop and Fred, George, and Kelsey maneuvered their way through the smoke and students before they finally made it off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Kelsey turned to see a _very_ tall man. Was he a giant? Magic schools could have those, couldn't they? He had a lot of hair that covered most of his face and a long, messy beard. Although she was shocked by his height, somehow she could automatically tell that he was a friendly man.

"Hello," she said, smiling up at him. It was the only thing she's said confidently since she got on the train. Of course she was completely unaware of the twins unsure looks behind her.

"Well hello ther'. What's your name, lass?"

"Kelsey Scott." she smiled, holding out her hand. "And you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds 'ere at Hogwarts." Hagrid took her hand gently, since it was so much smaller than his.

"Brilliant."

Hagrid smiled down at the young first year before he continued called all the first years over. The twins pulled her away.

"Are you mad?!" they asked.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"He's a bloody _giant_." George said.

"I mean, in case you haven't noticed." Fred continued.

"So? Your brother seems to be on good terms with him."

Fred and George turned around to see Charlie, who was pretty short compared to Hagrid, smiling as he shook his hand.

"Any more firs' years? Mind your step! C'mon, firs' years follow me!"

Kelsey got on a boat with Fred and George, but all she was really focused on was the bright castle in the near distance. This is the place she'll be spending the next nine months at. The next _seven years_ at. She tried to fully take in every tower, but there were too many to just focus on one! And, for a split second, she worried about how she would find all of her classes.

When they got off the boats, the first years followed Hagrid to the castle. Professor McGonagall, the _headmistress_, led them into the castle and up the stairs and into the Great Hall.

Kelsey immediately felt overwhelmed, seeing so many students in one place. All sitting at their assigned table according to their house. Which house would she end up in?

After the sorting hat's song, Professor McGonagall started calling out names of students in alphabetical order."

"Adair, Jessica."

"Oh, that's me!"

Kelsey turned around to see a girl with short curly blonde hair and sea blue-green eyes.

"Excuse me, sorry," she said on her way up to the stool.

When she finally sat down, the hat was placed on her head. After about thirty-seconds the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table burst into applause, and Jessica bounced off the stool and towards her new table.

Kelsey waited patiently. With her new last name, she knew she'd be close to the end. She listened and, soon, there were first years in every house. Reid, Brenda was sorted into Slytherin.

"Scott, Kelsey." Professor McGonagall finally called.

Her heart pounded. As she made her way up to the stool in front of everyone. When she sat down, the hat was placed on top of her head.

"_Hmm, another Black. Although you seem to be different from the others._" a small voice said in her ear.

"_Scott…ah yes, there you're similar. What a broad mind you have. Logical way of thinking, very creative, and even witty. __But also very kind, hardworking at what you do, and extremely loyal to the people you care very much about.__ Now where to put you…__"_

Kelsey had been on the stool for a few minutes now, as the hat contemplated on what house to put her in. It kept going back and forth between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"_Hmm…tricky you are, quite tricky. You would do very well in both houses. Hufflepuff would surround you with people who would show you the same loyalty you'd give them, while Ravenclaw would further challenge your mind to thinking in new and different ways. You're one of the few students I always find every year that I can never quite pinpoint one house…_

_Do you have a preference?"_

Before Kelsey put the hat on, it didn't really matter to her what house she got into. But, now that she had been on the stool for quite some time and the hat was asking her opinion…

"_It would be nice to be in the same house that my mum was in…" _she thought.

"_Then that settles it, good luck..._RAVENCLAW!" only the last word was said for the entire hall to hear.

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause, and she finally got off the stool and went over to sit at her new table.

"Timothy Rogers." a hand was shoved at her. Kelsey recognized him as Charlie's friend from the train. "6th year, Ravenclaw prefect."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled quietly, taking his hand.

"Weasley, Fred."

Kelsey's head snapped back up to the front of the Hall just in time to see Fred get on the stool. When the hat was placed on his head, it took a few moments to think. This confused Kelsey, since the twins were _so _sure they would be in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted, and Fred took off the hat, smiling. He hi-fived George and headed straight for the applauding table.

"Weasley, George."

George ran up to the stool and sat down eagerly. When the hat was placed on his head, it took less time to decide for him than Fred.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted again.

George ran over to the table and sat next to Fred, the Gryffindor table excited for two new members in a row.

Kelsey sighed. She secretly wanted to end up in Gryffindor with them. She didn't know if she'd be able to talk to anyone else so casually. And what if they wouldn't be friends anymore now that they were in different houses?

After Yule, Benedict was sorted into Ravenclaw, an old wizard walked to the front of the Great Hall behind a podium. Kelsey recognized him immediately as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he was on her chocolate frog card.

"To all our first year students, welcome to Hogwarts! And, to all our returning students, welcome back. Let us begin our banquet!"

Almost immediately, the tables that were once empty were now covered with different foods. Some even Kelsey had never seen before. She was just about to take something to eat when her hand froze.

_Is Uncle Moony eating tonight?_

She couldn't bring herself to eat anything. At least, until Tim the Ravenclaw prefect noticed her.

"You going to eat anything tonight?" he leaned over and asked her.

She blushed, but took something randomly and put it on her plate, picking at bits of it to satisfy her elder. She figured that after tonight, she wouldn't have to come down for meals all the time, so she continued nibbling slowly on her chicken.

"Don't have much of an appetite, do you love?"  
>She looked up at the brunette boy across from her. Well, not like you could see much of it: most of the dark brown curls were hidden under a black beanie on his head.<p>

"Not really." she answered quietly.

"That's alright, I was the same last year." he said cutting up more of the food on his plate. "My name's Galloway, Joseph Galloway. I'm a second year."

"Kelsey Scott." she said quietly.

"You sure spent a long time on that stool up there." he said, taking a bite out of his food.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, very wary about what students thought of her.

"No, not at all." he swallowed the food in his mouth. "There are always a couple near-hatstalls every year. It happened last year in my group of first years too."

"Hatstall?" she asked at the unknown word.

"Apparently, it's when a student spends more than five minutes with the hat. That hasn't happened in years. Anyway," he continued, clearly uninterested in what the first year asked. "I'm glad you ended up in Ravenclaw. It's a pretty decent house, if I do say so myself." he said, goofily adjusting the beanie on his head.

Kelsey giggled, suddenly the embarrassment of everyone's eyes on her much lessened.

"Hey, do you by any chance know Professor Snape?"

"Umm…" she was confused by the question but decided to look up towards the staff table anyway. "Which one's that?"

"Dark hair, crooked nose, dark robes."

Kelsey immediately found the teacher he was talking about. However, she didn't recognize him from anywhere else before.

"Guess not, he was givin' you a weird look when your name was called though. He's the potions teacher."

"A weird look?" she asked, looking back at the boy.

He shrugged. "Snape is quite a character. I wish you luck, with a look like that it seems like you've somehow already got on his bad side."

"Bad side?" she asked nervously.

"Snape is _not_ someone to mess with. Not even if you're in Slytherin, and that's his favorite house."

"Well that seems unfair."

"Welcome to Hogwarts." he said, raising his cup at her, making her giggle.

The dinner soon cleared off and deserts were put on in their place. This time, Kelsey felt more comfortable not taking anything to eat. Who would force her to eat dessert? Instead, she turned her head around to take a peek at the twins at Gryffindor table. They were talking with other first years and seemed to be having a good time.

I guess it was true…she wouldn't be seeing the twins much anyway, but somehow this hurt her a lot.

After a few announcements from Dumbledore about Quidditch tryouts and rules and regulations for the school, the Ravenclaw prefects were calling all first years so they could show them the common room location. She glanced one more time over at the twins, catching one of their eyes. Because of the distance, she couldn't tell which one. Still, it made her blush, and she quickly got up and followed the other Ravenclaws out.


	8. The Finished Letter

A few months flew by, and soon it was mid November at Hogwarts. The trees were all decorated in warm, fiery colors, which is what brought Kelsey Scott out of the Ravenclaw tower and near the Black Lake on a Saturday morning after breakfast. She brought her school work with her, though most of it was completed the night before. And, even though she found a comfortable spot against her favorite tree, she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on her work. She kept thinking about the letter her godmother had sent her a few days ago.

'_Dear Kelsey,_

_ Congratulations on being sorted into Ravenclaw! Seems you're more like me than I thought, the hat considered me in both houses as well, but eventually chose Hufflepuff for me. Don't worry, what happened is normal. Sometimes the great Sorting Hat can't even make up its mind._

_ I'm glad to hear school is going well! How are your teachers? What's your favorite class? Have you made any new friends? Am I asking too many questions? Sorry dearie, it's just because I care._

_ Have fun and write back soon!_

_ Love,_

_ Aunt Beth_'

Kelsey had been meaning to write back to her godmother ever since she had received the letter. In fact, she had even gotten pretty far:

'_Aunt Beth,_

_ Now that I know more about the four houses, I'm a bit surprised you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw, but I can also completely see it the same way. School's fine, and I don't particularly like one class over another…although I can't say I like History of Magic one bit. Did you have Professor Binns when you were a student here? I have to do all the reading myself if I want to learn anything, because I'm pretty sure his voice has been charmed to put students to sleep. But besides that class, all my other professors are very fair and classes are interesting enough._'

Kelsey had gotten puzzled when it came to writing about her friends. She briefly mentioned Cedric, but they were not overly close. It wasn't because she didn't like Cedric, she just didn't see him as often as she may have liked. She also mentioned the Galloway boy, even though they barely talked since the opening feast. It was at that point when she thought back to the very beginning of the year and meeting the Weasleys.

She saw Charlie a few times after the train ride. She had started going to visit Hagrid at his hut near the Forbidden Forrest, and would run into Charlie sometimes. She still didn't know the 6th year overly well, but when she had seen him, he was always very friendly and asking her how classes were going.

Percy she had only seen once, which is when he had picked up another Ravenclaw girl, Penelope Clearwater, from Ravenclaw tower. He didn't see her though.

And Fred and George, well she saw them all the time in her Transfiguration and Charms class. However, Kelsey felt as if they had never even met. They were always with the other Gryffindors in their year, usually a boy with dreadlocks. They hadn't really acknowledged her existence since their train ride to Hogwarts. Kelsey wouldn't have minded as much if she had actually made a good friend here, but she hadn't. She felt that all the other students had made at least one by now, so she felt very lonely and more homesick than usual. She missed seeing Uncle Moony and Aunt Beth. They both had said this school would be good for her, but were they right?

She sighed quietly, buttoning up her robes as the cool autumn breeze brushed against her. She folded the letters back up and went back to the work that she still had to do. She had to finish up a Potions essay and then write a Charms essay. But since her Potions essay was practically done and Charms came very easy to Kelsey, she finished both within the hour. Not expecting to be done so soon, she decided to bring her school work back to room and then head to the library to pick up a new book to read to distract her for the rest of the day.

When she opened the side door to get back into the castle, she didn't expect anything out of the ordinary to happen. Certainly not a bucket filled with a sticky potion and feathers to pour all over her. And yet, she found herself drenched and very confused, until she had heard the laughter of many other students.

As she tried to wipe the gunk away from her eyes, she felt her cheeks heat up. Once she could somewhat see, she saw a few older Slytherins, passing Hufflepuffs trying to hide their laughter, and many young-looking Gryffindors. The ones laughing the hardest were very familiar looking redheaded doppelgangers. Kelsey's eyes widened as the gears turned quickly in her head.

"_And, for a special offer," George started._

"_Presented by yours truly," Fred continued._

"_We promise not to prank you,"_

"_Like we will with the rest of Hogwarts."_

How could they do this? They promised they wouldn't! Kelsey didn't understand why her vision was becoming cloudy again until she felt the water escape from her eyes.

"L-Liars!" she yelled before running away towards Ravenclaw tower.

Recognizing her voice, Fred and George Weasley immediately stopped laughing and looked back at their latest victim running away from the scene. As soon as they saw Kelsey, they felt immediate regret. They did not forget what they said on the train ride, and felt very guilty, something very unusual for the ruthless prankster Weasley twins. The girl they had just pulled a prank on was the one person they had promised not to. Fred and George glanced at each other. They couldn't remember the last time they apologized for something (unless it involved their mother). How were they going to fix this?

George spotted Kelsey's forgotten bag and books lying on the floor by the door where Kelsey entered. He turned to Fred as soon as he turned to look at him. Well, there's only one thing to do now.

* * *

><p>Timothy Rogers was just finishing up his rounds of patrolling the many corridors of Hogwarts for the morning. Though being a prefect had its perks, rounds weren't exactly something the 6th year Ravenclaw particularly enjoyed. Especially having to wake up earlier than any normal 16-year-old would on a Saturday.<p>

Just as he was about to climb the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room, he heard someone running from down the hall. He turned to see a young girl from his house, or at least, that's what he could tell from under the gunk all over her. He guessed it was a prank, he had heard from the other prefects about them, though most of them didn't do much about it. He was a bit annoyed that the pranksters have finally gotten to a member of his own house.

"Hello, miss?" he cautiously approached the girl, who had stopped running to try and get the gunk away from her face.

"Hi, I'm Timothy Rogers, I'm a Ravenclaw prefect." He kneeled down in front of her.

Kelsey recognized the voice from the Welcoming Ceremony. She stiffened a little bit, still not being sure how to talk to students much older than her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kelsey Scott." She said as clearly as she could.

As soon as Kelsey said her name, he automatically recognized her. The grey eyes with the brown hair (under all the gunk) was unmistakable. She was the Hatstall that ended up in Ravenclaw.  
>"I'm here to help, alright? Let's get you up to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey probably has something that could get that stuff off."<p>

He stood up and, for a moment, was confused on how to guide her. She was still having trouble keeping the gunk away from her face.

"Do you mind if I take your hand? You seem to be having a hard time guiding yourself."

Wasn't that a weird question for a 16-year-old male to ask an 11-year-old girl? He felt nervous. It was _so_ much easier talking to his little sister than it was talking to her. He was usually good with younger students, but girls sometimes he'd have a problem with and he _did_ have his moments.

Kelsey's cheeks turned red and she shook her head, knowing that she'd be unable to say anything. Tim took her hand and they were on their way to the hospital wing. Kelsey stopped trying to wipe the gunk from her eyes, instead just keeping them closed. He would let her know when there were stairs to climb, and she trusted the older Ravenclaw. But still, millions of thoughts were running through her head on their seemingly-long walk: _Is this my fist time holding a boy's hand? No, I've held Uncle Moony's plenty of times. Is this different? Well he's not my family…_

"Do you know who did this to you?" Tim asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Kelsey stayed quiet, but her mind was spinning again with different questions. Should she tell Tim the truth and get Fred and George in trouble? Did they deserve it? Yes. But does that mean Kelsey wanted to get them into trouble?

"No." she lied smoothly. "I had trouble seeing…"

"Yes, fair enough." Tim mused, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I've been having theories that it's Charlie Weasley's younger brothers. They've been causing trouble since before they even got on the train, from what he tells me. However there hasn't been any real evidence yet I suppose…"

The 6th year kept musing on and Kelsey interjected only when she felt it was necessary. Eventually, they arrived at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed over to her.

"Oh dear, what happened here?" the older witch asked.

"Student prank." Tim explained before Kelsey could.

"The nerve of students these days. Tsk tsk." she mumbled. She waved her wand and Kelsey was clean again.

"It's a good that we have responsible prefects like you, Mr. Rogers."

"Just doing my job, Madam Pomfrey." he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes, indeed you are." she smiled. "Now run along you two, I have other students to attend to." she smiled at them before turning back to the sick students in the beds.

The walk back to the Ravenclaw common room was pretty quiet, a comfortable quiet, walk. Kelsey was trying to think of a way to say 'thank you'. It is his job, would he even appreciate it?

"T-thank you for helping me out, Timothy." she finally said quietly.

"It's no problem really." he smiled down at the first year. "Also, Tim's fine, no need to be all formal. Only my mum and dad call me Timothy, and it's usually when I'm in trouble." he chuckled.

"Do you mind if I talk to you about something, Kelsey?"

She suddenly felt very nervous. He's a prefect, did she do something wrong that could get her in trouble?

They had climbed the last step of the spiral staircase and they were at the door to the common room.

"_What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else?_" the eagle asked.

Kelsey thought about the riddle for a moment. Something you could keep, _after_ giving it to someone else…

"Your word." Tim answered as soon as it appeared in Kelsey's head.

"_Correct._"

The door opened to reveal the Ravenclaw common room, Kelsey's favorite place in Hogwarts. She loved the midnight-blue carpet, the high arched windows, and the many bookcases, which saved her a trip to the library every once-in-a-while. But, her favorite part was the fireplace. It seemed to bring the whole room together.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," Tim continued as they walked towards the couches by the fireplace. "It's just a concern I've been having recently."

Tim motioned her to sit down in one of the loveseats as he pulled over a stool. There were other people up and about in the Ravenclaw common room by now, but they weren't really interested in what other people were talking about if it didn't involve or concern them. It was the perfect place to have a discussion where no one would overhear.

"As you may know," Tim started, "being a prefect holds a lot more of a job than just patrolling the halls and having the ability to get other students in trouble. We also get to know our house, not unlike the rest of the students do. After all, we're a family here." he smiled.

"And when we notice members of our family missing, one tends to get concerned."

Kelsey briefly looked up to the 6th year looking down at her. She still didn't know if she was in trouble or not, despite what Tim already said.

"I've noticed your absence in the Great Hall during meals, Kelsey."

She felt her body temperature drop a million degrees. Was it a rule that all students attend meals? Even if it wasn't, is it weird for a student to go to meals as little as she does? Probably.

"Blimey, you're eleven years old, you shouldn't be worrying about how much food you intake! You shouldn't _ever_ have to worry about that. More importantly, it's not healthy, starving yourself like that."

She blinked once. Twice. _Oh_.

"I'm not starving myself!" Kelsey retorted. It was only partially true. She often wasn't as hungry as often as everyone else got. Whenever she did eat, it was much less than what the other students would. She kept thinking back to her godfather, wondering if he would get to eat that evening. She wasn't starving herself for the reason Tim probably thought.

"You're not eating—

"I'm not hungry _to _eat!" I'm not used to eating so often!"

The determination in Tim's eyes softened slightly. It took him a moment to find the right words to say.

"Just, hear me out: as a prefect, I'll have to report something like this to Flitwick after a while. If a student isn't healthy, the school ought to know. He may not have noticed yet, but I have, and he will.

"Look, I don't know your life at home, obviously if I don't know about it there's a reason for it. Just take care of yourself, please. If you really don't want to eat that often, then come to the Great Hall and just put some food on your plate, make it look like you're eating it."

Tim was genuinely concerned for her well-being, and Kelsey could see that. He didn't want to get her into trouble. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon for lunch." he winked, getting up from the stool and heading up to the boy's dormitories.

Kelsey just sat there for a moment, staring into the fire blazing in the fireplace in front of her. She missed home so much. She missed listening for the door to open, which would mean Uncle Moony was home. She missed her monthly sleepovers with her Aunt Beth. She missed having her godfather's shoulder to lean on, and having him being just the room down if she needed someone to talk to. Now the most she could hope for are letters from him every few days. How was she going to tell him when she would see him at Christmas that she didn't like it here? Would she even have the heart to tell him?

She sighed, reaching around the chair for her bag so she could finish the letter for her Aunt Beth and send it out already. It was obvious that she wasn't going to include the Weasley twins now. But she soon discovered her books and bag missing. She jumped from the loveseat, glancing around the chair. _Oh no_, Kelsey thought. Her essays were in her bag! And a few school books as well! She left the door of Ravenclaw tower and descended down the spiral staircase to go look in the Hospital Wing, and then back where she entered the castle. But, as soon as she started down the corridor, she ran right into two bodies that stood in her way. She fell backwards and onto the floor.

"Oww." she groaned, rubbing her head, trying to ignore the pain in her bum.

She opened her eyes and spotted two identical redheads. Did she hit her head hard enough to be seeing double? No, one was rubbing his head as well.

That's when she realized Fred and George were standing in front of her. She didn't know how to react: to be embarrassed or angry.

"Kelsey!" Fred said.

George stopped rubbing his head and looked down at Kelsey too. The relieved smile on his face matched his twin.

"'Been looking all over for you!" George said, offering his hand to help her up.

Kelsey stared at George's hand for a while, trying to decide if it was a good idea to take it. Was this another trick?

Kelsey stood up on her own and wiped the dirt from her skirt. George dropped his hand awkwardly back down to his side. She noticed her bag on his shoulder, overstuffed with books.

"Hey, gimme that—" Kelsey said, reaching for the bag, but then her hand flinched back. "What have you done to it? More gunk in the bag, hmm? Not enough got on me?"

"Kelsey, we didn't mean—"

"I don't care! You broke a promise to me!" she turned so that she was no longer facing them, crossing her arms. "I thought you guys were my friends."

"We _are_ your friends!" they both said.

"It wasn't supposed to be you!" Fred quickly said.

"It was _supposed_ to be a random Slytherin!" George continued.

Kelsey shook her head. She was angry. She was _hurt._

Fred and George looked at each other and then back at the girl standing in front of them.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"…sorry." they both mumbled, very quietly.

"Pardon?" she asked, turning her head slightly to glance at them.

"We're very…_sorry_, Kelsey." George said, acting like the word stung at his throat.

"…Yeah, we're…_sorry_." Fred swallowed hard, also mocking actual pain of the word.

Even though Kelsey was angry, she saw the genuine concern in both of their eyes, something she hadn't seen since she met them. She knew they weren't lying.

Finally, she smiled, deciding to forgive them this time.

George was the first one to spot this and smiled at her, nudging his twin, who looked up as well.

"So," Fred started.

"Do you forgive us?" George asked.

"I suppose I don't have another choice." she said, very nonchalantly, taking her bag off George's shoulder and heading back up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Where are you going?" they asked.

"I need to finish writing a letter!" she yelled back, smiling to herself.

"Want to meet us in the Great Hall for lunch?"

She looked down at them and smiled, finally feeling happy.

"Of course!" she said, continuing her way up the staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG I KNOW AND I'M SORRY!<strong>

**I have recently started college, and getting adjusted here is taking a lot longer than I would've liked it to. I've also gotten a bit stuck with the writing process...it's been a while since I've been and eleven/twelve year old girl, so I think these first two years of Kelsey's years at Hogwarts will take a little bit to get going. And I couldn't just ask an eleven/twelve year old of today what _their_ problems are, because of all the social-media, texting, smartphone nonsense... I JUST finished this and I knew I had to post it right away.**

**I also re-wrote a little bit of The Welcoming Feast chapter. Kelsey's still in Ravenclaw, nothing's changed there, but it's a _little_ bit different and it's worth reading so bits of this chapter make sense.**

**I know that once Harry arrives at Hogwarts this story will go a lot more smoothly. Kelsey's first year is gonna be short, and her second year a bit longer. I've already planned out what will be happening for the next few chapters at least(I hope). And I've gotten ahead of myself and already wrote pieces of her 6th, 7th, and years after Hogwarts. Something pops into my mind that I think is a good idea for the story and I write it down, you never know how it will end up being used.**

**Thank you if you have made it this far and are reading this now. More than anything, this story is for myself because I thought it'd be fun to write, but there's nothing like having actual people reading your story so THANK YOU(:**

**Well, that's all for now. I'll try to update more often!**

**Until next time~**


	9. Odd in a Navy Blue Hat

**...oh hey guys...how have you been..? (hides behind a brick wall)**

**I could make up a million and one excuses as to why you haven't heard from me, but I know none will suffice that it's been _over a year _(holy shit) since I've posted. Basically, it all comes down to college and the anxieties it has come with. The adjustment took away a lot of my creative flow and this story was at a standstill for _a while_. I think I like thinking about what's to come in this story more than what has to happen in order for me to get there, which is partly why writing Kelsey's younger years is difficult.**

**But at least I got this up...right..? (I _just _finished this about five minutes ago and knew I had to post it). After this, I have finals to worry about and possibly a winter class, and then spring semester. But the good news is that I do my best writing during class..! lol**

**So, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm making it up to you by re-introducing one of my favorite characters into this story. I hope you like him as much as I do c:**

**Also, I've taken away the chapter _The Curious Potion's Master_. I meant to use that as a reference to a later chapter, but I've decided to take the story in a different direction, so the chapter being there didn't make sense anymore. yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy! c:**

* * *

><p>"If everyone could just quiet down for one minute, please!"<p>

Kelsey Scott had never seen the Ravenclaw common room quite so crowded. Nearly everyone, from first year to seventh year, somehow found _somewhere_ to be in the common room for their house meeting. She knew some people were missing, as she passed rooms of gossiping sixth years on her way down, but she wouldn't voice out. For Kelsey was no tattle tale and, after all, _she_ wasn't the one missing the meeting.

The six Ravenclaw prefects stood at the front of the crowd trying to get everyone to quiet down. Kara Nigel, the female seventh year prefect, was standing in front of all the other prefects, the most energetic of all of them. Slowly, but not as slow as it would've taken other houses, the room quieted to a lull of murmuring then the silence of only a few whispers.

"Thank you," Kara sighed, pushing her auburn hair behind her ear. "Now, this house meeting is about the upcoming holiday the week after the next. Yes, yes, it's all very exciting…"

She waited as the murmur of voices got louder and then died down again before continuing to speak.

"Professor McGonagall asked us to remind you all about a few factors prior to your holiday plans. Firstly, the train to King's Cross Station will be leaving Saturday, December 23rd, at 11AM sharp, as always. Furthermore, the train back to Hogwarts will be leaving Saturday, January 6th, at 11AM as well. Those of you who are staying at Hogwarts should be reminded that the normal rules are still intact even though classes are not in session. The teachers will still be here, and let us not return only to see that Ravenclaw house has _lost_ points over the holiday." She gave a stern look over all the faces in the room.

"Umm, let's see…is that it?" Kara looked round to Gregory Wilson, the male seventh year prefect.

Gregory pushed his glasses up and took a step forward to join his partner. "For those of you who haven't stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday before, all meals will be served the same time they usually are on the weekends. For those in their 3rd year and higher, Hogsmeade will be available to go to on the Tuesday and Wednesday after Christmas. Hogsmeade will also be available on the evening of December 31st for 7th years _only_." He gave the fifth and sixth years in front of him a stern look before turning around to give his fellow prefects the same look over.

Even though he wasn't looking her way, Kelsey still felt a bit uneasy under his glare. She could only imagine what the fifth and sixth years felt.

"Thank you, Greg, I think that's all." Kara took over again, and Greg's glare ceased. He instead looked upon everyone with a neutral expression.

"Well, thank you all for your cooperation. Best of luck on your exams and have a great holiday!"

All of the students started to get up and move around. Most headed towards the entrance, as it was close to dinner and were heading down to the Great Hall. After the prefects left, the few who skipped out on the meeting slipped out of their rooms and followed everyone else out of the common room as well.

Kelsey decided to grab a book from the bookcase and have a seat by the fireplace in a loveseat. She opened the book, glanced down at a page, but didn't read it. Instead she just started thinking.

She still wasn't sure if she was going home for the holidays. Had you asked her a couple of months before, she wouldn't have to think twice about it. Of course she would go home. It had been _months_ since she had seen her godparents, and she missed them more than she could ever put into her letters.

But then she would start thinking. It started with a memory; Uncle Moony would get home after Kelsey fell asleep at night and leave again sooner than she'd wake up the next day, and sometimes Kelsey wasn't aware if he had even come home at all. He worked all the time and always made sure she ate before he did if it was a bad week. He did everything for her. So wouldn't he be living a little better now that she as here at Hogwarts, and not living with him? Surely he must be. He still probably works as often as he can, but he can probably now focus on feeding himself and not have to worry about feeding her, because she was at Hogwarts. So wouldn't it be better if she just stayed here for the holiday? But she _did_ miss her godparents…

Kelsey sighed quietly before closing the book. She glanced up at the dancing flames in the fireplace.

What would she do?

"Oi, you know it's dinner time, right?"

She whipped her head around to see Joseph Galloway, who had stopped in his tracks on the way to the common room entrance. His school uniform was a bit taken apart, his tie was draped around his neck like a scarf. There was, as always, a navy blue beanie on his head. She wondered if he ever took it off.

"Umm, yes," she looked back down, feeling self-conscious. "I'm not really hungry." she said quietly.

Galloway blinked. "Fair enough." he shrugged.

He walked over and sat in the couch next to the loveseat she sat in, but took the seat farthest from Kelsey.

"But, you know, you won't get to eat again until morning. That's a long time. You should get something in your system, right?"

Kelsey glanced up at him. If he thought dinner was so important, what was he doing in the common room wasting his time with her? Why wasn't he already down there himself?

"Guess I'm one to talk, I suppose I could be in the Great Hall me'self right now. I just like to have some alone time, is all. Can't get outside as much now since it's cold and snowy, so I have to settle for when my dorm mates leave the room."

Kelsey blinked at him once. Twice. She didn't know what to make of what he said, or, more importantly, how to respond. She focused her attention back to the fireplace.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the boy look towards the fire as well.

"Going home for the holiday?"

She knew he was just trying to make conversation, but still, she didn't know what to make of it. She hadn't spoken to him much since she had met him at the welcoming feast months ago. Why would he waste his time talking to her?

Unless he didn't have anyone else to talk to…

When Kelsey didn't answer, he continued talking. "I'm not sure me'self. I'd like to see my aunt though, she always gives the best gift for the holiday." he smiled at the flames.

Kelsey looked over at him. "Your aunt?"

His _aunt_? Was she not the only one who didn't live with her parents?

Galloway turned towards her when he heard her voice. He smirked slightly with satisfaction. "Yeah, me Aunt Emma. Great woman, she is. Never judged me, always supported me…"

He trailed off, smiling into the flames. Kelsey looked at him curiously.

"Still, not sure if it's worth the hassle of going home. Mum and dad are busy enough with me baby sister. And they still get lost trying to find platform 9 ¾." he chuckled.

'_Oh, so he _does_ live with his parents…'_ Kelsey thought.

But…lost getting to platform 9 ¾…?

"Are you a muggleborn?" Kelsey asked before she thought about it. As soon as she realized the words had escaped, she closed her mouth to a tight line and looked down.

"Yeah. It's complicated sometimes, being a muggleborn." he glanced her way. "You're not part of one of those blood prejudiced families, are you?"

Kelsey swallowed hard. She knew that the Black family was known for their blood status, but she also knew her father was different. He married a half-blood after all. What should it matter how magical your family was?

"I'm not." she said. "It's silly, families who put their blood status on a pedestal."

He nodded. "Yeah, why should their blood make them better than anyone else?"

Suddenly, there was a strange sound. A sort of low, gurgling noise. Kelsey looked around the room cautiously.

Galloway chuckled. "Guess that's what I get for being late for dinner. I should get down there while I still can."

He got up and made his way towards the entrance to the common room before turning in her direction slightly.

"Sure you don't want to grab a bite to eat, Scott?"

She looked over at him with the most bemused look on her face. He was odd and different. She had been feeling lonely about her family and he made her forget for a moment. She was curious about him and a bit intrigued. She wanted to figure him out and see why he seemed almost as lonely as she did.

No one should feel that lonely.

Kelsey got up and put the book back in the bookcase. She walked over to him and smiled slightly.

He smiled down at her. "Let's go then."


End file.
